kusanagi_era_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Oshodore Ruins
The Beginning (800 BC) At the beginning of time, the land of Kusanagi was the pinnacle of chaos. Demons, Yokai's, Oni, and many more monsters had roamed the lands untouched for many years. During the years of their rein, Oshodore was ruled by several demon lords. Knowledge of the first demon lord remains unknown, as there was no prior knowledge to any of them. The lands of Oshodore extended far and wide, however, there was only one opposing force that had resisted their ways for thousands of years. The Yekar Temple was known as a Beacon of Light and Hope which shines brightly to the depths of Oshodore territory. Oshodore constantly saw a beaming ray of light from a distance, filled with positive energy. Oshodore’s Demon Lord Druzoroth felt as though Yekar was affecting their magic and causing himself to grow weak with time. Druzoroth launched a full-on invasion to the gates of Yekar. Hundreds and hundreds of demons, yokai, onis, goblins marched forward with anger in their hearts. Okphy Goddess Of Beginnings witnessed the large scale army of demons heading towards Yekar Temple. Although she did not interfere with the army, Okphy used her power to fire a bolt of holy magic upon Oshodore’s kingdom. Killing thousands of innocent monsters and their children. The Demon Lord Druzoroth felt anger and became highly unpleased with the act of terrorism sent from the heavens. Druzoroth declared war upon the Goddess of Beginnings, which caused chaos amongst the realm. The battle was filled with destruction as the two continued to clash with their dangerous powers. The large army of Oshodore marched forward still, banging on the temple gates of Yekar. An army of Oshodore was great, as they managed to break through the barriers of Yekar. Destroying everything in their path in reach. Seraphina, Goddess of Creation, effortlessly repelled Oshodore’s army. One day, after troubling return home from the battle the Demon Lord Druzoroth’s head was in the hands of Okphy. Rattling the minds and anger of the demon race, Okphy returned to the heavens. After the war (987 BC) A quest was undertaken in the company of demons, ghosts and, cursed goblins. In the search for the new Demon Lord. A hundred years go by, and the elected Demon Lord Jazrol had begun. Era of Jazrol During his travels, Jazrol receives a sword, Devourer of Souls, an heirloom belonging to Druzoroth. Jazrol was viewed as the most feared and powerful demon to ever exist. Oshodore became his breeding ground for new monsters. (1000 BC) Head of the Two Brothers (1050 BC) With the constant war between Oshodore and Yekar, Jazrol the Demon Lord, had a brother that rivaled his power. Drikemin, a powerful beast amongst the others, who remained loyal to his brother Jazrol. The two twins were a dangerous force that believed every creature in Kusanagi should bow to their commands. With the ongoing war of Yekar, Jazrol sent his brother into war against Yekar as a member of the Seven Eyes. An elite force of powerful creatures created to serve and protect Oshodore and it’s citizens. Drikemin was the general of the Seven Eyes, which fought against Yekar’s strongest Elves. Elder Elf Zeraph, a man who was considered the hero of Yekar. Rise of 1500 BC A new era of creatures was beginning to appear from the shorelines. Creatures that were much smaller in height and strength, with fragile flesh capable of being torn apart. The humans arrived in Kusanagi around 1100 BC, forming two settlements around Oshodore. While Jazrol had noticed the pestering forces that surrounded them. Their strength was still much greater than a single nation.